


Lost and Found

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Meg Masters, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Awesome Jody Mills, BAMF Meg Masters, BAMF Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer Deals With Idjits, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Fluff, Fire, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Meg Masters, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: Sam lost his home twice, but Meg doesn't leave. Will he ever find the Winchester Pack again, and even if he does, can he save them from what's coming?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Meg Masters/Sam Winchester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 19





	1. The Beginning

Sam Winchester had always had a bad track record with fire. But he never thought it would ruin his life in so many ways. At twenty-three, barely into adulthood for the life of a Shifter, Sam had already lost more than he wanted to think about, due to fire. But it never got easier, even as he stood in the ashes of the last fire, the one that had left him with an issue.

He was an Alpha. That in itself was virtually impossible, they didn’t exist anymore. Betas were the majority of the population, Omegas making up the rest. Alphas were supposed to have been extinct from the moment civilisation collapsed, or so the story went. When the cities fell, Alphas died out, leaving behind a population who had to quickly contend with a world turned upside down. Sam, of course, hadn't been born when this had happened. Nor had his parents. He didn’t even think his grand-parents had seen such a thing, even though Shifters could live to around 200.

He had presented when he was fourteen. At the time, he was alone. A forest fire had burnt his home three years before, while he was at home waiting for the Pack to return. It was Dean’s first Hunt, that was his older brother, and Sam had been waiting for the Pack to bring back the creature they found in the Valley. What Sam wasn’t expecting was the lightning, nor the fire, nor the run through the woods in an attempt to save himself.

An eleven-year-old Pup ran as fast as he could, through the woods and eventually reached a bridge. He had heard about them, of course, stories of the big cities and the connecting world. Looking behind, to the fire that raged, Sam made a decision. He crossed the bridge, figuring it was safer to be on the other side of the lake. An he had been right, the fire didn’t reach him again. He lay on the sandy shore of the lake, let the water soothe the burns to his fur and skin.

But Sam hadn't gone back, didn’t cross the bridge again. Not because he didn’t want to, but because of the Pack that he found lived in the territory he had crossed into. Sam was chased out of there, and managed three years on his own. When he presented, a painful, agonising experience because he was an Alpha, something that shouldn’t exist, he thought he wad going to die.

Then he’d found his pack. His new family, a new Pack. Despite the odds, they found him, carried him back through the forest for they were in human form, not as wolves. Took him up a mountain, through a Cave, and it was a moment Sam would never forget. Encased as far as he could see, a perfect paradise of mountains, and in the valley, trees. A clearing, with wooden huts in, smoke billowing out of one of them.

A new home, that came in the shape of the Moore Pack. Jessica, a Beta who was around his age, was the one that told him their story. A Pack that had found this paradise, that searched the outside areas to find lone wolves, hurt from the Pack that patrolled the bridge. She said it was a miracle, everyone did, that Sam had been brought to them. Because they had found somebody else, eight years before Sam.

Another Alpha. He hadn't known it then, but Meg Masters would become his best friend, his closest companions. Two Alphas, in a world where they were supposed to be extinct. In a world where, as they grew, they realised what exactly it meant to be an Alpha. Larger, faster, more in touch with animal instincts. They raced, played, fought, protected the Pack that they belonged to. But they both shared a fear, a fear of leaving. Meg Masters had come from a bad Pack, Sam had come from a world of fire. Neither wanted to brave the outside.

Which was why they were currently stood in what used to be the entrance to the Mountain Cave, staring at the burnt logs. It had been an attack, very deliberate, very aggressive. The Pack had begged them to come, Jessica pleaded with Sam until the Alpha had almost agreed, but neither had gone. And, because of it, they had been ambushed. The two stared at the forms of the wolves that were dead, charred beyond belief, still smoking slightly.

‘Sam, we need to leave.’ Meg, always strong, always protecting him. But Sam was still staring, wondering which one was his Jess, which one was the wolf that had saved him all those years ago. Meg nipped his flank, a gesture that snapped him out of the haze he had been in, looking across to her. He’d always been in awe of Meg’s wolf form, a blue roan colour, darker around her paws and the tips of her ears and tail. It suited her beautifully, Sam thought, always had.

‘They’re dead.’ It was harsh, but Meg had a point. Sam had just lost his second Pack, and they needed to leave. Quickly, before anyone else could find them. Two Alphas, with no Pack to protect them, were likely to die quickly.

‘Where?’ Sam croaked, found his voice weak, hurt. He turned away from the remains of his second home, looked to Meg, who always had a plan. She was five years older than him, had more experience with this side of the bridge than he did. He trusted her with everything he had, knew she wouldn’t let him down.

‘We’re leaving. We’re crossing the bridge.’ She was already working up to a light trot, Sam padding along behind her, silently doubting what she was saying. Even if they made it to the bridge, they had no Pack. Alphas were traditionally the ones that had to have Packs, the ones that needed the support network that came with other members. As brilliant as Meg was, she could not be everything he had in this world.

‘Meg, we lost everything.’ Sam didn’t mean to be so pessimistic, but he had lost his family before. Had watched Dean go out one morning, his sandy coloured wolf excited, yipping happily. But Dean had never come back, Sam had been burnt, still had the scars if he was in human form to prove it.

‘Not everything.’ She turned, pressed her muzzle to the side of his neck, right by the scent gland. It worked, calming his internal panicking, until all he could breathe was the sweet smell of lavender and a slightly sourer note of the wildflowers found by it in the paradise they had left. When she pulled back, her bright eyes were also filled with tears, and he knew how much it hurt. They had lost their family, the Pack that had saved them both from unimaginable terrors.

‘We’ll find a Pack, Sam.’ He didn’t point out that they were Alphas, that not many would ever take them in. He didn’t want to ruin the harmony of this moment, when they realised they only had each other to rely on. Sam would follow her anywhere, even through the territory to the Bridge.

‘You’re my Pack, Meg.’ Although she would never admit it, Sam knew she needed to hear that. The two wolves, breaking out of the tender moment shared, looked to the thick woodland in front of them. It would be a long trek, but they could make it. Determined, Sam strode off, heard Meg huff in amusement before she followed him, needing to be as far away from the Pack that killed theirs.


	2. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Meg bonding

His ears flicked, listening for any danger. Finding none, he glanced back to the wolf curled up beside him, Meg still sleeping. The shelter they had found was doing a good job of hiding them from the rain, lashing down angrily outside. Sam presumed it was a remnant from the cities, staring at the metal structure. It was slightly broken, a hole on the other side of the hut, letting some of the rain in.

His stomach rumbled, reminding him how long it had been since he ate. Nine days of hiking, of running as far away from the Pack they lost. Meals no longer were the rich meat of a Hunt, but the tough, chewy hide of a rabbit, or the occasional squirrel that Sam managed to catch unaware. Both him and Meg were starving, and with Meg approaching her rut, she needed more food. Another thing that Alphas contended with, ruts. Sam shuddered at the thought, knew Meg needed more food. With that thought, he slipped away from her, peering out of the metal shack and into the woods.

They were between territories, no strong scents remained around the area. Sam didn’t remember a lot about his journey from the Bridge to the Moore Pack, just knew that he had been beaten around a lot for entering Packs he didn’t belong in. They were vicious, nothing like the harmony that existed between Packs when he was young. The only good thing about the rain, besides the fact it made fire almost impossible, was that it would wash away scents. The last thing Sam needed was for either of them to be found.

Following the sun had been easy, although it seemed his wolf naturally knew where to go. Sam was so busy thinking of the trek they had to make, of the things they had lost, that he didn’t realise Meg was up until she was pressed to his side, nuzzling affectionately at his shoulder, before peering out.

‘The rain’s heavy enough to wash.’ Sam could think of nothing worse, showering in freezing cold waters, but Meg was already grinning. That usually meant she had an idea, and Sam often went along with them, just because he loved her, and knew he would do whatever he could to make her happy.

‘C’mon Sam, we deserve some fun.’ With that, he heard bones snapping, watched as Meg transformed to human form. The Moore Pack had lived in both wolf and human forms, had shifted freely between them, but they often stuck to wolf. When they did change, however, it was often just the two of them. Sometimes they would come back to the group, but they often just relished in each other’s company.

Meg was pretty. Sam could understand it, on a basic level. Tall, blonde hair that was wild and unkept, tuggy and curly, a mane of hair. Blue eyes, just as piercing as they were when she was in wolf form, that right now were full of something Sam hadn't felt in a while. Happiness, bright and shining happiness. She didn’t bother hiding, not with him, and neither did he. He shifted as well, knew he stood taller than Meg when he did, stepped out after her.

It was cold. That was the first thing he thought, wincing as it hit his shoulders. But Meg was already wiggling around, dancing in such a ridiculous manner that he could not say no when she offered out her hands. He allowed her to move him, to spin him, listened to her laugh as the rain pelted down. And eventually, the cold wasn’t as bad, and Sam actually joined in. Meg whooped with joy, ran further into the woods, pale skin soaked as she sprinted through the trees.

Sam could not help but find the sight funny, a naked Meg running around with such enthusiasm, and he eventually complied and chased.

**

It was later, once the rain had gone back to being cold against skin, that they headed back to the Hut. Meg slipped in first, Sam following, shaking most of the water from his skin. Meg was the first to shift, Sam following, before they curled back up to sleep.

When morning came, the rain had stopped. It was good enough for the duo, who headed out and in the direction of the bridge, determined to make some progress on their journey.

‘We could make a Pack.’ Meg suggested, randomly, around half-way through the day. Sam turned his head to her, but she did not look across. To begin with, he considered it. Thought about finding lone wolves, of making a Pack. But they were Alphas, and getting any of the population to trust them would be hard enough.

‘First, let’s cross the bridge.’ Sam knew he sounded negative, but Meg would just have to understand. He didn’t think he could deal with the heartbreak of getting Meg’s hopes up, of watching her attempt to make a Pack.

‘Sam, what do you see?’ Meg had stopped, Sam almost running into the back of her, before looking around. It took him a moment to understand what exactly they were staring at, but when he focused, he got it. The vegetation was squashed, bent down and wilted. It looked like, and smelt like, a group of wolves had moved through the area. It was then that the pieces clicked in Sam’s mind, and he turned to Meg, a sinking sensation in his stomach.

‘Think about it. The Pack being burnt for the resources we had? The lack of food? The lack of wolves around?’ He watched it dawn on her face as well, the sinking expression that crossed her face. They had known things were struggling for the Moore Pack, a lack of things to Hunt, but Sam hadn't realised it had got this bad.

‘They’re heading for the bridge.’ Everyone was. All the territories, all the scents faint, it made sense. Everyone was having the same idea, to move across. It meant three things. Firstly, they were going to have some issues getting across this bridge. Secondly, that if any of Sam’s original Pack, his Dad’s Pack, survived, they would soon have a very aggressive Pack coming in their direction. And finally, the fact that Meg’s Pack might be catching up to them.

‘Then we’ll get their first.’ Sam stated, not knowing where his determination had come from, but seeing Meg’s smile grow. Maybe it was because that had been the old him, the one before he had seen his best friend turned to char.

‘And if we run into them?’ Sam had never actually killed a wolf, but he had been in scraps before. One thing he did know, he had an advantage over others. Slowly, he let his scent turn dark, the thing that had made the Village nervous the first time it had happened. They said it smelt like strength, like danger, and Sam knew Meg could scent it. Her hackles rose, a warning that Sam didn’t need to listen to, knowing full-well that they were on the same page.

‘Let’s get this party going.’


	3. Dean?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Progress

‘Steady.’ Sam stated, watching Meg lower herself beside him. Three days away from her rut, but there was some good news. They were currently sitting on an embankment, looking out across the lake, and more importantly, the bridge. It looked like Sam remembered, perhaps more worn, but there was some bad news. The scents were strong around here, it didn’t take a genius to work out that this was were the Pack was heading.

‘We need to make it across before they do.’ He’d already figured that one out, which he told Meg, earning him a lick to his muzzle. He pulled a face, before turning back to scope the area. It looked deserted, as far as he could tell, and Sam had a plan.

‘We head for the underside.’ Sneaking up along the beach, the place where Sam had crashed all those years ago. Meg gestured for him to go first, watched as he slowly left the hiding place. Sand was uncomfortable, and the scent of the lake was proving to limit how much of the surroundings he could pick up on. Meg kept close, scanning the area round them, until Sam spotted the issue.

The wolf stared right back at him, evidently a look-out, and it became a game of chicken. Neither one of them wanted to move, to risk losing the other. Meg came to Sam’s side, the two of them studying the other wolf. At the moment, he wasn’t a threat. He was around half Sam’s size, not difficult given his Alpha status.

‘Meg?’ He murmured, needing her input. Because, deep down, they both knew what needed to happen. A wolf could not be left, not when he had seen them. They needed to make it across the bridge before the Pack did.

Sam was the first to break, a full speed charge towards the lone wolf. Surprisingly, the wolf didn’t try to run, instead looked ready to fight. Only when it smelt him, did Sam see the surprise shoot through the other. Alphas shouldn’t exist, yet Sam did, and before the wolf managed to get a bite, Sam had bitten into the flank. It wasn’t hard from there, he had the sheer force, and managed to pin him with little difficulty.

Meg didn’t look worried when she came to his side, even though Sam had blood on his muzzle, having bitten into the throat of the wolf under him. And, despite everything, it had felt good. It was likely the Pack that had killed the Moores, and Sam felt something other than hurt when he thought of them. Revenge, even though he hadn't ever planned on taking it.

‘Okay?’ Meg was asking the deep question, even though it was asked lightly. Was Sam okay with what had just happened, were they okay with what they would need to become? For the first time, Sam wondered if his Alpha status was not by chance, but by fate.

‘We’re Alphas. The top-dog.’ It was true. In a one-to-one fight, an Alpha should always win. Against a Pack, maybe not as much, but he was willing to test that theory if he had to. Meg stepped forwards, pressed their muzzles together, let the silence answer the question.

‘Together, till the end.’ She assured, and Sam stepped back. It was time to cross.

**

The bridge had some rusting vehicle frames on them, but apart from that, it was relatively clean. Sneaking up hadn't been an issue, and a quick check of scents told Sam that no Pack had yet made the transition. He knew why they were waiting, to see if anyone else on the other side would stop them. Sam feared the same thing, but the alternative was a lot worse. Run into someone from another Pack, or starve to death. This option seemed the best.

‘There’s a valley I know of, it should have caves that can support us.’ It was the Valley that had previously been his Pack’s territory, but Sam was willing to try and find it. They needed somewhere to rest for Meg’s heat, needed to get away from the bridge.

‘Or, we could warn the Pack. Use it as proof that we wish to join.’ Sam hadn't even considered bargaining, but now that Meg brought it up, it sounded like a better plan. Reaching the edge of the bridge, Sam looked out across the new area, before turning to Meg. She grinned, lifting her muzzle and breathing in deeply. Sam may have been the better fighter, but Meg would always be the better scenter.

‘I’ve got something, but it’s faint. Nothing I’ve smelt before.’ Sam gave a her a nod, and together they walked into the trees.

**

Meg was cautious, watching where her feet were landing as she walked. Keeping her muzzle close to the ground, tracking the scent running through the forest, she looked across to Sam. He had suffered from the loss of the Pack, and she knew how close he had been with Jess. Meg had loved them as well, but she was trying to act strong for Sam, trying to show that they had each other. Watching him kill the other wolf, she was reminded of what they were. The Moore Pack had accepted them were others wouldn’t, and she knew it would be hard for them to survive without another group keeping them in check.

Sam was quite a good-looking wolf. Dark brown, large, hazel eyes that were always so expressive. His human form was just as desirable, broad shoulders, muscles that she had grown up lying against. Now, with it just the two of them, she realised quite how different they were to others. It had been overlooked when with the Moore Pack, they fitted in despite their size differences and their smell.

‘Strong.’ She snapped, head looking across the meadow they were currently in. Sam followed her gaze, before they heard it. A howl, but not out of warning, but out of fear. Both her and Sam moved, racing towards the trees, unsure whether they were going to help or hinder. It didn’t take long, appearing in the meadow was a Pup, possibly no older than twelve. A beta, Meg noted, before focusing on the creature behind.

It was a wolf, alright. One hell of a creature, bloody teeth, snarling and snapping. She recognised the scent from the other side of the bridge, scolded herself for not picking up on the fact that he had crossed. But, thankfully, he was alone, and for thank Meg could praise whoever was watching over them. Meg didn’t need to speak, went for the child, separated him from the wolf running towards them.

Sam went next, squaring up as the wolf skidded to a halt, both of them raising hackles at each other. Canines were bared, Sam growled dangerously, and the wolf obviously decided to try his luck. Meg did input this time, as soon as the wolf lunged, she barrelled in from the side. It was definitely helpful that she was bigger, using her weight to keep him pinned as Sam went for the neck. An effective teamwork, the dead wolf bleeding out, Meg turning to the Pup.

‘Hey kid, what’s your name?’ Sam was soft, sweetened his scent to honey, and the pup burst into tears. Sam moved to comfort, Meg doing the same, before she smelt it. A Pack, scents rapidly approaching. She moved in front of Sam and the Pup, watched as wolves appeared in the treelines. Threats, potentially, before a scent similar to the Pup broke through. An impressive wolf, white, a Beta.

The Beta was watching Meg, while she stepped back to allow the small Pup to flee to the man who was obviously the father. A red wolf pushed through, comforted the Pup as well, and Meg watched the Pack. Until she smelt it, watched the Pack split, and felt her heart shatter.

‘Sammy?’ It was similar, apart from being a Beta. Sam tensed beside her, stepping out from behind, and Meg could feel his pain.

‘Dean?’


	4. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler Chapter, but enjoy :)

Sam did not quite trust the wolves, and they did not quite trust him. They had been invited in, left by the stream, while Sam could see his Mother pacing back and forth, desperate to come closer. He lowered his muzzle to the stream, drank deeply, tried to figure out if he was genuinely seeing the rest of his Pack now.

‘Is it real?’ Meg murmured, sharing his disbelief. Sure, Sam didn’t know all of them, for one the wolf that was currently nuzzling his big brother, but he knew most of them. Bobby was there, watching him fondly, Ellen by his side. Jody, Mom, Dad, all of them watching. But Sam did not approach, yet again lowered his muzzle, before shuffling closer to Meg. Her scent was soothing, calming the nerves that currently threatened to burst.

‘It’s them.’ He confirmed, before pressing his muzzle to hers. Usually, such a thing would only be for mated or courting wolves, but they had done it ever since they found each other. Two Alphas against the rest of the world, in desperate need of each other. Meg responded, before her scent turned sour, letting Sam know that someone was approaching.

It was a wolf, but not one he recognised. Golden coat, bright eyes, although smaller than average. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the wolf near Dean shake his head, and Sam figured they must be siblings. He remembered the closeness between him and Dean, before the fire.

‘So, everyone’s being a bit cowardly, so hi. I’m Gabriel.’ Sam regarded the Omega with a mild interest, his scent wasn’t unpleasant, and he reminded Sam slightly of Jess.

‘Sam. This is Meg.’ Meg gave a brief nod, but stayed behind Sam, while he took another step closer to the Omega. Gabriel was grinning, a cocky smile that made Sam feel less like he was intruding.

‘Samalam, how about we get you two sorted with a Den. Together, or…’

‘Together.’ Meg cut in, worried expression closing in. Sam turned to nuzzle, soothing her, before turning back to Gabriel.

‘We’ve grown up together, it’s just the two of us. Together would be better.’ Sam explained, and Gabriel cocked an eyebrow.

‘You aren’t a couple?’ Meg snorted with laughter, while Sam just smiled fondly. Sometimes it seemed that way, but the only time they had ever crossed the boundary of friends was when one of them went into rut, and needed comfort from the other. Sam shook his head, Gabriel’s eyes widening, before a flirtatious grin crossed his face. Sam was amused mostly, but if he had been human, he would have been blushing.

‘Usually we’re in human form, but we’re all sitting here waiting to see you two. Rough clothing sizes have been put in some of the huts to the south,’ Gabriel nodded across, Sam calculating the distance in case they needed to run, ‘So get changed, come out and talk.’ He was gone, turning to walk back to Dean and the nameless Beta that was Gabriel’s brother. Sam turned to Meg, who was already trotting away to the Dens.

**

Sam felt awkward in his human skin, ran fingers through his hair and stared at his appearance. Meg was glaring in the corner, hair a mess, bruises over her body. Sam had a nasty cut on his arm from the wolf he had killed, which was looking worse now he was in this form. The burns were mostly hidden, although there was a mark on his neck that Meg kept staring at. Naturally drawn to protect each other, it hurt to see the other bruised and bloody.

He recognised his brother right away, bright green eyes turning. Dean was shorter than him, but no less muscular, and his smile widened when he saw that Dean was smiling at him.

‘Sammy.’ Dean stepped forwards, Sam hesitated, looking to Meg. She smiled, released his hand that she had been holding, and he let his brother hug him. Awkward, slightly, but it was nice to be able to smell the scent that he had missed for so long.

‘Where… how? We thought…’ He’d died in a fire was the words nobody was saying, and Sam didn’t want to think about it that much. Jody stepped closer, eyeing up the cut on his arm.

‘How’d you get that?’ Right, the Pack that was coming in this direction, likely to kill most of them.

‘There’s a Pack, getting ready to cross the bridge. You need to prepare for it.’ John was stepping forwards, looking at him with fondness, but worry.

‘A Pack?’

‘A dangerous one. They killed our Pack, burnt them to the ground. Sam’s right, you need to be ready to fight.’ Sam reached back for her hand, felt her smooth skin slip into his, gripped tight. John was watching, but his main concern was the Pack that was coming.

‘How many?’

‘Thirty, maximum.’ Sam stated, felt Meg nod by his side.

‘And they burnt your Pack?’ Sam winced, remembered Jess begging him to help. Meg answered where he couldn’t, confirming the question.

‘That’s where you’ve been all this time?’ Sam thought about telling them the truth, that he had been on his own until he presented, terrified and alone, before he looked to Meg. She shook her head slightly, now wasn’t the time.

‘Yeah, they took me in after finding me on the other side.’ A lie, but it was easier to keep things secret for now. Sam was surprised when he was pulled into a hug by John, then by his Mom, who was kissing his cheeks and telling him how much she’d missed him. Bobby welcomed him, before he finally got introduced to the others.

‘Castiel, Gabriel and Lucifer Novak. Lucifer’s mated to Charlie.’ Charlie he remembered, shooting her a smile, realised that the Pup belonged to her.

‘And you’re an Alpha, both of you?’ The Pack looked curious, all of them wanting to know. Sam nodded, before Meg made a pained sound. He looked across, breathed in deeply, smelt the beginnings of a rut.

‘I need the furthest Den from the Pack, preferably secluded.’ He looked to Dean, who was confused, but gave him the location. Sam told them not to disturb, noting the look of hurt on their faces, but his main priority was Meg. Who needed to shift pretty soon, or stay in this form.

‘Sam? Is she hurt?’ Jody was stepping forwards, Meg whining again, this time pressing a hand to her stomach. Being an Alpha was hard, they were the only secondary gender that went through something like this, the others had evolved out of it.

‘Rut. She’ll be fine.’ He scooped Meg up, let her bury her face straight into his neck, carried her back in the direction of the Den Dean had given directions to.

**

Dean brought them food, later. He was careful as he approached, ducking into the hut in human form. Meg was on the floor, curled up in blankets, flushed and sweaty. Naked, under them, but Sam was stopping Dean from seeing too much.

‘Does it hurt like that for you?’ Dean asked softly, Sam taking the food and shrugging.

‘It isn’t too bad, we look after each other.’ Meg whined again, Sam moving closer so she could curl up around him, Dean watching before turning to leave.

‘Dean.’ He stopped, looked back.

‘I’m glad I found you.’ Dean’s smile made Sam smile back, and he knew that there could be a future for him here, as long as Sam stopped the Pack.


	5. A plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I stopped writing this for a while, but a comment got me inspired to continue! Enjoy! :)

Sam was cautious, even though they seemed nice. His eyes kept flicking through the people, uncomfortable due to being in this skin for so long. The clothes were nice enough, but they itched, and he was cold. Hungry, because he hadn't wanted to ask for more, not wanting to explain an Alpha in rut needed more than usual. Meg had eaten all of his food in the past two days, while Sam tried to explain the composition of the Pack that was coming to kill them.

He knew that he should be thankful that they were here, that they had taken him and Meg in without questioning them. After all, they’d seen him kill a wolf, even if Sam had been protecting the pup, Jack. He stayed by the river, cleaning the wound on his arm while keeping an eye on the Den that Meg was still in, wondering if his own rut would be sped up by hers. It was a possibility, but he couldn’t let it distract him, he had a Pack to kill.

‘D’you want me to clean that?’ Sam spun, almost growled out of shock, forced himself to stay calm. Gabriel looked like he’d anticipated that reaction, keeping enough distance between them. A quick nod, the Omega moving forwards with a bag, Sam looking away as fingers reached for his arm. Apart from Meg, very few people got to touch him. Jess, he supposed, the memory stinging as he remembered her.

‘So, you lied about the Pack finding you.’ Smart, Sam mused, looking the other man up and down. Confident in himself, not a bad thing, but Sam reminded himself that he wasn’t supposed to be making friends. Not when they all seemed to die.

‘I was by myself for a bit. But the Pack found me.’ And they burnt, because Sam hadn't gone out to save them, because he had convinced Meg to hide with him and they let the Pack die. Bile stirred in his gut, aided by the pain of the disinfectant that Gabriel was cleaning his arm with.

‘Any other wounds?’ Sam shook his head, he was bruised, but that was the only cut. Plus, he didn’t really fancy stripping in front of the Omega, didn’t want him to see the marks that covered his skin from the fire.

‘Thank you.’ Sam said, honestly, before shifting away from the Omega slightly. It felt better, being by himself, although he would prefer Meg’s company.

‘You know, the showers over there are pretty good. There’s even a bath, if you prefer that.’ Sam had peeked at the buildings, including the communal washing area. He noted how most males and females kept apart when washing, something that hadn't ever been an issue for him and Meg, and wondered if he was expected to keep that tradition. Well, he couldn’t, not when Meg would be too weak to defend herself.

‘Meg could do with a bath.’ Sam slowly said, and Gabriel offered a grin.

‘Washing stuff is inside, I’ll keep the rest of the Pack away.’ Rest of. Like Sam and Meg were part of this Pack, and the thought had Sam blushing, but luckily the Omega had already scampered off. Sam stood, headed back to the Den, ducked into the room. He wasn’t that used to having an actual building to himself, they had lived at the far edge of the Moore Pack, but he wasn’t complaining. The room was quaint, a space for a fire, a nice big bed full of blankets and pillows.

Meg was on the floor, of course, not wanting to stain the sheets with her scent. Curled up, currently asleep, and the fire hadn't been lit. People had offered, his Mom, Ellen, Jody, but Sam had politely told them it would make the Rut worse. They looked confused, intrigued, and he remembered that they had never met, nor lived, with an Alpha before. They didn’t know how much it hurt, how their skin lit up and itched, burned, ached.

‘Meg?’ He spoke softly, loud noises could often trigger mood-swings, and he moved across. Her eyes flicked open, a lazy movement that had him smiling fondly, and she made grabby hands in his direction. She was light, too light, and he scooped her up into his lap with little difficulty.

‘Bath time.’

**

He had finally managed to untangle her hair, brushing it through with the comb that had been left by the bath. He wasn’t sure what all the scents were, but he used one to clean her and wash through her hair, massaging her skin and ensuring the water wasn’t too hot. Meg was slightly more focused, could hold a brief conversation, let him wash away the last of the mud. She looked cleaner, as he helped her out of the water and dried her down with the towels they’d left.

Once she was dry, he helped her into thin clothes, things that he had asked for specifically. The clothes they had provided for them were fine, he had insisted that they were okay, but Meg required something light-fitting for her rut. Dean had paused when he’d made the request, asked if Sam would need the same. The Alpha had responded with the sentence “I’ll be fine”, taking the clothes and heading back.

He shrugged the thoughts away, towel-dried Meg’s hair, before beginning to braid it. Jess had taught him how, in the moments when they were both in human form. His had almost been long enough to do that, she’d loved playing with it, and he couldn’t bring himself to cut it.

‘Feels nice.’ Meg murmured sleepily, Sam chuckling as he finished off the braid. He’d carried her here, but she looked slightly better, so he allowed her to exit the bath-house. The Pack were scattered around, people pretending not to look across when they came out.

‘Hungry?’ That was Dean, who appeared out of nowhere to ask the question. Meg looked to Sam, pleading silently, and he caved. Joining his brother for food couldn’t be too bad, right?

**

The Pack were using the food as an excuse to gather around him, to listen to Dean pepper him lightly with questions. His plate of food sat on his knee, Meg occasionally leaning across to steal food from him, which he didn’t even try to stop. She had finished hers off quickly, but was too afraid to ask for more, just as Sam was. He didn’t know how they collected food, didn’t want to intrude and ask for too much if they were struggling. The hierarchy stated that John, as Pack leader, should eat first. Then his family. But Sam had been gone for so long, and new recruits usually ate last.

That was how it had been at the Moore Pack. Meg, as if sensing that he was thinking about them, leant her head against his shoulder, a gesture that softened his scent.

‘How long have you two known each other?’ Dean inquired, looking between them.

‘Nine years.’ Meg answered, as if remembering the moment that they found Sam, in agony and half-dead, the Rut draining him of all his energy. Sam saw the fault in the asking, knew that the years wouldn’t make sense, that he was eleven when he had disappeared. His brother had picked up on it as well, a confused expression.

‘The Pack found me at fourteen. Meg had been there eight years.’ Sam tried to show the conversation was over by taking a small bite of his food, but Dean’s shock was growing, possibly because a Pup had managed to survive on his own for three years. Surviving was a strong word, considering how underweight he had been when they had found him.

‘So you weren’t born there?’ That was Castiel, who Sam had learnt was Dean’s mate, and the brother of Gabriel. Slowly piecing together the mystery of who the people were, he’d figured that it was a family called the Novaks, including Lucifer, the one that was mated to Charlie. Others had grown older, Jo, Claire, Alex and Benny, and the adults hadn't changed that much. He flicked a glance to them, Rowena, Crowley, Jody, Donna and Caleb, but they were all busy pretending not to listen to the conversation.

‘I grew up in a Pack North of the bridge.’ Sam moved his hand to hers, a reassuring squeeze, he knew how bad the Pack she had originated from had hurt her. Shooting Dean a look, one that told him not to continue the questioning about her Pack, Sam made sure to slide the plate closer to her, encouraging Meg to finish it.

‘This Pack that’s coming, when do you think they’ll cross?’ John Winchester, Pack Leader, Sam’s father. Even so, Sam didn’t trust him fully, still worried that they’d put two and two together, figuring out that the Pack coming to kill them was Meg’s original Pack.

‘Soon. Food’s running out on the North side, the plants are dying.’ And the animals, in turn, were following suit. John nodded, while Meg sat upright, looking across to Sam. He knew that look, could tell she was about to say something dangerous, and he mentally prepared to fight anyone that challenged her.

‘The Pack are heading to the Ridge.’ Now, Sam knew where that was. When he had first joined the Moore Pack, a pup that was starving, Meg had taken care of him. It was something about her scent, a familiar warmth that he could trust, and she had told him stories of her home. The most important story, the one he found fascinating, was the story of the world before the collapse. Of cars, the things he could see rusted on the bridges, and of a place they called the Ridge. It was a legend in the Pack she came from, a Bunker that was supposed to keep people safe. She told him that there were things in there from the time before Shifters, weapons called guns, advanced technology that had been mostly loss when the world ended.

‘To get the weapons?’ Sam asked, already feeling himself panic. If what she had said was true, if the Bunker was a real place, then there were things in there that could wipe them out. And, more importantly, the Pack thought only they knew about it. What they hadn't considered was Meg, the Alpha that had come from that Pack, knew their secrets.

‘Weapons?’ John snapped, looking between them. Meg actually flinched at his tone, and Sam couldn’t help but sit straighter, squaring up slightly as someone threatened her.

‘A place from before the Shifters, somewhere dangerous.’ Meg answered, but Sam was thinking. Slowly, he looked across to his companion, and she saw his expression.

‘Oh no.’

‘Think about it. You know where it is, you know those stories. If we get there first…’ Sam trailed off, hoping she’d pick up on his line of thought. Sure enough, she did, like he’d ever doubted her.

‘We could burn it down, before they get there.’ Sam grinned, all teeth, and Meg was smiling back at him.

‘Tell us everything.’ John stated, calm and collected, and Sam turned to the Pack Leader. This time, they had the advantage.


	6. Ready to fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pack head off in search of the ridge

Sam might be in shock. He was pretty sure that was what was going on, his eyes widening dramatically, staring in confusion at the faces staring back at him. When he and Meg had told them the dangers of the Ridge, the threat that it posed, and that they were going to go, he hadn't expected this many of the Pack trying to join him. In fact, he wasn’t entirely sure why they were coming, why risk their lives for him and Meg? She looked just as stunned, standing by his side, the Rut almost fully worn off.

‘I…’ He trailed off, mentally berating himself for allowing this, for letting them walk into danger. He could tell them they couldn’t come, but here they all were, standing in front of him and ready to leave the safety of the Pack boundary.

‘We’re a pack. If this Bunker gives us an advantage, then we’re taking it.’ John said firmly, and the others nodded behind him. Sam looked them over, and made a mental tally. The only ones not coming were Charlie, who was looking after the pup, Claire and Alex, and Crowley. That left fourteen wolves, plus him and Meg. A pretty reasonable Pack. He still wasn’t sure that this was the right thing to do, to bring them, but he could accept that they wanted to go with him.

‘Right, so…’ Sam trailed off. Between him and Meg, they took joint leadership, relying on their time spent together to trust. But here, with a Pack Leader that was neither of them, how did they fit in? It had always been an issue in the Moore Pack, they had never wanted to take lead, ever.

‘You direct, we’ll follow.’ A scout, he could do that. He gave a nod, watched as they scampered off to go and get changed, to shift in the privacy of their own homes. Meg was still considering the map when they came back, all of them waiting patiently, and eventually Meg looked up.

‘You good?’ He asked her, softly, far too aware that this had to be painful. Her eyes flicked up, and she gave a brief nod.

‘Sure.’

‘Meg.’ He warned lowly, and she shrugged, acting nonchalant. He sighed, knowing that she wasn’t actually going to admit anything, and then looked back to the wolves patiently waiting.

‘Weird, how they all disappear to strip.’ She said aloud, Sam chuckling at her brash nature, before she started stripping. The wolves all looked away, Sam not bothering, doing the same as her and shifting quickly, Meg by his side by the time he had finished. She yapped towards the others, who slowly turned, as if worried she would still be naked.

‘C’mon Sammy, you’re better with directions.’ He pouted, licked her muzzle once, before padding off in the right direction.

**

Meg and Sam quickly learnt that the Pack couldn’t move as fast as them, nor did they have the same benefits that Alphas did.

‘Can you smell that?’ Sam asked, looking back to John, who just looked puzzled. Sam tilted his head, looked across to Meg, who had gone still.

‘I smell it.’ She replied, ears flattening back as she lowered her snout, attempting to scent. Sam did the same, looking around the clearing for any evidence of anything out of the ordinary. It was quiet, they had been walking for almost half a day, and it had been peaceful. Chatter had broken out amongst the wolves, Sam and Meg relaxing into the travel, until this moment.

‘I can’t smell anything.’ John stated, looking to Dean for assistance, who backed up what he had said. But the Pack still stayed still, waiting for them to finish.

‘I smell wolves, but faintly. The blood isn’t fresh.’ Sam moved across, lowered his head and concentrated, knowing she was better at picking up scents than him. He had the better hearing, but it wouldn’t be useful if the wolves already moved on.

‘Got it?’ She asked, patiently waiting, and he scowled at her.

‘Not all of us were blessed with a nose like that.’ She grinned, wagged her tail affectionately, and he finally got it. She was right, it wasn’t strong enough to be threatening, but he could smell the faint traces of blood. It wasn’t a wolfs blood either, too tempting to be one of them.

‘Hunting?’ He inquired, and Meg shrugged, making off in the direction the scent came from. He looked back to John, gave him a brief rundown on what they could smell, before trotting off to catch up with Meg. They kept their heads low, moving in sync as they made there way closer, reaching the scent just short of a mile away from where they had first picked it up. It was a carcass, of what looked to be deer, and Meg moved forward to inspect.

‘They aren’t shifters.’ She concluded, her blue-roan wolf turning to John, like they used to do in the Moore Pack. He was too busy looking shocked, and Sam patiently waited for him to say something, looking between him and Meg.

‘You smelt that from all that way?’ He eventually asked, and Sam had to remind himself that John hadn't met an Alpha before, weren’t used to the way their bodies were closer to the wolf-ancestors that the others. Meg nodded, so Sam moved to her side, looked at the body. Honestly, despite the fact that it was probably six hours old, it looked appealing. No doubt she was thinking the same, studying the flesh they had left, before nipping his flank.

‘Give me the time estimation.’ She sounded like the Meg from when he was a Pup, snappy and demanding, but a parental figure none the less.

‘I’m not a Pup.’ Sam snapped back, and she tilted her head slightly, before he sighed.

‘Six hours, approximately.’ He waited patiently, grinned slightly when she licked behind his ear, a sign that she had come to the same conclusion.

‘They probably won’t be an issue, we should continue.’ Meg looked to John yet again, who gave a nod, barking for the rest of the Pack to get ready to move out of the clearing.

Sam took one last look at the deer, felt his eyes threaten to shift colours, so quickly shook the thought free and caught up with the group. This side of the bridge was nicer, a more forrested area with small trees, indicating that they hadn't been growing here long. He supposed it was after the bombing, another thing Meg mentioned when they were huddled together. Looking ahead, he spotted her at the front of the group, walking solo in front of everyone.

When he’d met Meg, he had been the strange one, knowing that another Alpha was very unlikely to exist. But from the moment he first laid eyes on the roan wolf, she had been keeping him safe, nursing him back to health and teaching him what it meant to be an Alpha. Words like weird, abnormal, freak, got replaced with strong, fearsome, enhanced. They’d been inserperable, still were, even after losing the Pack, he still had her.

‘Meg seems nice.’ He startled at his Mom’s comment, turning to her quickly and finding her eyes scanning him. John turned back, evidently listening, and Sam knew Meg was as well, from the subtle flick at the top of her left ear.

‘She is. Like family.’ He knew that Gabriel had told them that they weren’t a couple, which probably left the others feeling slightly confused about the relationship between the two. Truthfully, Sam didn’t find himself caring too much, more bothered with keeping Meg close. Mary smiled softly, moved closer to him as if in comfort, before a bark drew their attention.

‘Sam, here, now.’ Meg’s tone didn’t leave any room for debate, he was quick to her side, instantly raising his head to pick up on what she had. When he did, he froze.

‘A scout? Someone’s crossed the bridge.’ Meg gave a sharp nod, looking around to John, who took lead.

‘How many?’ Meg replied with only one wolf, and he was quick to order an advance, approaching the Ridge slowly. Sam kept low, shuffling forwards on his belly, staring up at the hill that was slowly appearing. Sure enough, on the side of the hill illuminated by sunlight, a shaggy brown wolf sat, larger than most, guarding what appeared to be a thick patch of brambles.

‘Gotcha.’ Meg mumbled under her breath, Sam grinning across.


	7. Approaching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ridge Bunker holds the advantage in this war.

‘Here’s the plan, we need to kill the scout, there isn’t a way to avoid it.’ John explained, the wolves all crouched low to hear what he was saying, without alerting the presence of the wolf guarding the ridge. Most looked nervous, some ready for the fight that would undoubtedly happen, while Sam and Meg looked between each other, knowing full well that it would only take one of them to kill such a creature.

‘We need to be careful, do it in a way that minimalises injury.’ For a normal wolf Pack, a beta or Omega, it would be difficult to kill a wolf. Even with these numbers, one good claw could kill a wolf. They didn’t have an advantage of size, or strength, or the ability to control scent like the two Alphas could. They didn’t heal as quickly, either, but they didn’t know this about Alphas like Sam and Meg did. He looked across to her, silently asking if they should point out that they were the best people for the job, when John caught the stare.

‘What is it?’ Sam knew he should answer, that was his Pack Leader and father, but he still felt nervous around the Beta. Instead, he looked across to Meg, watched her frown. It would be something she’d talk to him about later, he could already tell, she looked concerned.

‘We’ll take the scout, just keep an eye on the boundaries.’ Meg didn’t offer anythign else, raising herself out of the dirt and walking in the direction of the wolf. Sam offered a brief nod to his Dad, before following. He heard the wolves behind them spread out, taking the edges of the clearing to stop the wolf from running.

‘Same as before?’ Meg inquired, and Sam nodded, taking lead as they stepped out of the woodland. The moment the wolf spotted them, Sam knew it wasn’t going to be as easy as the one by the bridge. The wolf tensed, evidently could smell that they were Alphas, looked to the nearest treeline to run. Meg moved away from his side, circling out to block the wolf if he tried to run, just like the rest of the Pack were doing. Now, it was a one on one, but the wolf knew he couldn’t win. Sam kept his gaze steady, focused, concentrated on moving towards the embankment.

Then, he did somehting unexpected. The Beta across slowly sunk down, baring its neck in submission, and Sam hesitated. He moved closer, rose his heckles in warning, knew his scent was turning to that scent that had the Beta under him whining, with pain or fear, he wasn’t sure. He looked over the creature, who would normally be a considerable opponent, if Sam wasn’t an Alpha. The Beta kept still, neck bared, and Sam momentarily wondered if he should spare him.

Meg moved slightly, and the Beta acted on instinct, snarling at the other wolf. It was a natural response, the wolf was trying to submit to him, not Meg, and therefore her presence was a threat. Sam couldn’t blame the Beta for the growl, the baring of teeth, but it did have an unfortunate affect. The moment he threatened Meg, even if he’d never have any chance, Sam’s jaw clamped down around the neck, bit hard enough to break bone, shook until the wolf lay limp.

‘You good?’ Meg asked, licking blood from his muzzle while she looked him over, and Sam shrugged. He gripped the wolf, dragged it away from the mound of thorns, before returning. John had gathered the wolves, looked over at him briefly, gave an approving nod. Sam wondered if that was the only way he would ever get his Dad’s approval, by being so ruthless, and then shook the thought off quickly.

‘Plan to get in?’ John inquired, looking to the two of them, then to the brambles. Sam paused, eyes focusing on one of the bags that they had brought with them, carried by the wolves. He looked to Meg, hope she understod what he was conveying.

‘We burn it. You brought some fuel, right?’ Meg looked across to the Alpha, and Sam saw the momentary fear in his father’s face. He could understand it, Meg was a pretty confident wolf, she settled well and knew how to live on her own. If she’d been any other wolf, she might have challenged him for the Pack Leader title, but this was Meg. She had no interest in being a Leader, only in looking after Sam, and the others would learn that eventually.

‘In this bag.’ Jody gestured to it with her snout, and Meg’s bones started snapping. Like before, the Pack were quick to avert gazes, while Sam stayed by her side, watched as she walked across and grabbed the bag.

‘Fuel first, hold these.’ He opened his mouth, holding the box as she moved across to dump fuel over them. She returned moments later, lit the match and dropped it, ducked as fire spread quickly. She shifted again, returned the bag to Jody’s side with a thanks, and then looked to John.

‘Now we wait.’

**

‘They’re scared of me.’ Meg had surprisingly shifted again, was lying back on the grassy ridge, Sam sprawled out mostly on top of her, so that the others didn’t feel as guilty for looking across. They may not be used to nudity, but Sam had long since gotten over it, snuggled down closer against her. After all, she’d need to be human to unlock the entrance to the Bunker.

Alphas could shift more than normal shifters, and had the advantage that it didn’t hurt them as much. Meg was the quickest wolf he had ever met when it came to shifting, he’d never seen her tire from shifting too much.

‘They don’t know you.’ Sam replied. It was another thing limited to Alphas, they were the only type that could speak with others of a different state. Othewise, they had to be in the same form, whether it be wolf or human, to understand each other. But here, resting against each other as they waited for the fire to die, Sam could understand her perfectly, just as she could.

‘Sam, they’ll never really accept me.’ He growled, shifted to tuck his muzzle under her neck, let her fingers wrap into his coat. Her body shuddered slightly, but she would never admit to being sad, Meg was good at hiding emotions.

‘I accept you. I’m not leaving.’ He promised, felt her choke back a sob, knowing they were both thinking back to the Pack they had lost. Sam turned, looked to the wolves spread in the clearing below, wondered if they realised how lucky they were to be born as Betas and Omegas, naturally fitting in to a society that Meg and Sam were outcasts from.

‘Not even for them?’ She asked, gently, and he shook his head, drawing back to gaze down at her. She looked younger, in her human form, bright blue eyes filled with worry. He didn’t know how to reassure her, but he did know that he could stay close, prove to her that he was staying by literally draping himself back across her. She grunted, shoved him slightly as a playful gesture, and the emotional moment was forgotten.


	8. The Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find the Bunker (not really the same as the one in Canon, although it can be used as a guide)

‘Be careful.’ Sam growled, Meg shushing him and taking another step forwards, brushing aside the ash to stare down at what appeared to be a hatch. It looked… new. No rusting, nothing staining it, and Sam took a moment to wonder if the rest of the place would have the same feel to it. He took another step, watched Meg crouch down and reach out for what seemed to be a handle. Twisting it did nothing, and Sam nudged her hand to the keypad.

‘Oh yeah, Sam, why don’t I just type in this magical code.’ Her snarky voice made him smirk, before he thought hard, thinking back to the myths he had heard about this place. The Ridge, an odd thing to call it, because it wasn’t that much of a ridged location. Sure, a hill, but there wasn’t anything that special about it. How had it got its name? The concept of the Bunker, everything Meg had told him about, implied that the Hill had been man-made, to conceal the Bunker, which meant it must have got its name after the Bunker was being planned.

‘It’s Ridge.’ Sam murmured, looked to Meg, who seemed puzzled. Not to be disheartened, Sam bounced back to an open piece of ground, began scratching into it as he thought.

  1. **18\. I. 9. D.4. G.7.E.5**



Meg watched, eyes widening, before he read the numbers to her and she flipped up the little box, typed in the code and waited. For a moment, nothing happened, before the sound of rushing air filled the clearing. Sam moved forwards as Meg gripped the handles, turning, and this time, the latch eventually clicked, indicating it was open.

‘Well done, Sammy.’ Meg remarked, shooting him one of her killer smiles, and Sam puffed his chest up a bit. Praise from the closest person to him was always nice, he thought, trotting across to give her a hand. The hatch opened, swinging back, and Sam peered down into the dark. It smelt clinically clean, nothing like what he had been expecting, and he had a moment to worry if there might actually be people still in the Bunker. Non-Shifters.

‘Shift, Sammy.’ He did as told, the others in the Pack doing the same, grabbing clothes out of bags. Sam greatfully accepted some trousers from Dean, handed the shirt to Meg. It was long on her, enough to cover the parts that the Pack weren’t used to seeing.

‘Who goes first?’ John asked, coming to stand beside Sam and peering into the darkness. Meg shrugged, already stepping forwards, when Sam grabbed her arm. Her eyes widened, Sam rarely disgreed with her, but she didn’t take another step.

‘I’ll go.’ He argued, watched a small smile cross her face.

‘Concerned for me?’ He huffed a laugh, stepped past and shuffled into the hatch, climbing down the short distance and landing on a cold floor. It wasn’t stone, as far as he could tell.

‘Okay, Meg, come on down.’ He heard her move, waited for her in the darkness and took hold of her hips as she reached the lower rung, helping her step back. She patted his arm in thanks, squinting to look at the surroundings in front of them.

‘Dark.’ Sam was thinking the same thing, running his hands along one of the walls until he hit a small switch. Not thinking it would work, he flicked it, surprised when a small tinkering sound filled the room. Seconds later, light spread out across the room they were in, illuminating John as he hit the floor.

‘Woah.’ Sam agreed, looking out at the white room they were in, a large door on the far room. There wasn’t any furniture, although there were a pair of shoes in the corner, which worried Sam more than the lights. Meg looked the same, and they waited until Dean, Jody, Castiel, Gabriel and Lucifer had joined before walking towards the door. The others were going to stay, to protect in case something happened. Sam didn’t want to point out that it wouldn’t do much good, if the Pack arrived, they were outnumbered by far.

‘We don’t have any weapons.’ John pointed out, and Sam could see his point. Dean verbally agreed, looking to the others, before asking if it would be better to be in wolf-form for this. At least then, they stood a chance if they had to attack.

‘This place is desgined for Humans, I think we need to stay in this form. Besides, we aren’t all weaponless.’ Meg stated, fingers reaching for the metal door, John frowning.

‘All?’ Sam got what she was trying to say, looking back to his Dad as she opened the door.

‘We can control what parts of us shift.’ He demonstrated quickly, his claws extending on his hand, before pulling them back. John looked surprised, but Meg was already pulling the door open, and they cautiously stepped into the next room. A silence enveloped all of them, because what they were seeing now, was slightly confusing. The room, unlike the one they had previously came from, was furnished. Chairs, tables, all soft and plush looking, and Sam couldn’t help but think of what it would be like to go and lie across some of the furniture.

It was like everything had been perfectly preserved, kept in a stasis while the world around it fell apart. He took a step towards a machine, a flat screen that currently was dark, showing his own reflection. There were lots of them, and Sam had seen them written about in some books, had even heard from Jess’s Dad that some of them survived.

‘Computers.’ Meg said aloud, while Sam reached for what he presumed was the power button. Pressing it, all of the screens lit up, the Shifters jumping back when it did.

‘Where’s it getting its power?’ Meg questioned, looking slightly confused, and Sam could understand the issue. He thought back to everything he knew, before a voice filled the room.

‘Geo-thermal hot-spots below the surface.’ Sam turned, tugging Meg behind him, looking to the man… boy, in front of him. He looked just as confused as Sam currently felt, John looking at him as if he was supposed to be clawing at him, while Sam tilted his head.

‘You’re human.’ He observed, the kid chuckling slightly.

‘And you’re a shifter. Wolf. Whatever you want to be called.’ Sam took a step forwards, breathed in a scent he hadn't ever picked up before, studying him. Then, quite suddenly, he offered out a hand.

‘Sam Winchester.’ The boy stared, before a shy smile spread, and the hand was accepted.

‘Kevin Tran. I never thought this day would come.’


	9. Solidarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler Chapter, Meg and Sam impress Kevin, Pack are getting closer

‘So, what else can you do?’ It turned out that Kevin Tran was a decendant of one of the original people in the Bunker, a wealthy family that tried to outlive the Wars by joining with a couple of other families, descending into the Bunker. In total, there were only five people in the Bunker, Kevin, his Mother, two sisters called Maddison and Sarah, and their younger brother Alfie. That was it, the rest had apparently chosen to leave the Bunker, and were presumed dead.

Now, Kevin had told them everything he knew. That there were other Bunkers still alive, that the Shifter gene had been a mutation on a cataclysmic scale. The other wolves had shifted, come down into the Bunker, admired the setup. They could grow food, produce electricity, and maintain connections with the other Bunkers. Which was why Kevin was so excited, claiming that nobody had ever recorded an Alpha, let alone two.

‘Watch it.’ Meg snarled at Maddison, who was getting a little too close. Evidently, being an Alpha was something they were impressed with. Kevin shot the girl a look, and she backed away from Meg instantly.

‘Nothing that different.’ Sam tried to appease, not really sure if he liked the excitement he saw on their faces. The thought of other people, in Bunkers across the world, knowing that he was an Alpha freaked him out.

‘We’re more animal than human.’ Meg answered for him, Sam shooting her a scowl as she did. The elder scowled back, looking quite happy on the comfy couch she had found. The shirt she was wearing was now combined with a pair of shorts that one of the girls had lent, and although they smelt slightly too… chemical, for either of their likings, it was better than letting Alfie stare at her exposed legs.

‘More animal?’ Kevin questioned, shifting forwards in his chair. Sam could have sighed aloud, they were supposed to be preparing for an entire Pack of rabid wolves that were coming in this direction, but instead they were talking about how they were slightly different from the rest of the Pack.

‘More enhanced. Strength, sight, smell, hearing. We live longer. Can choose which parts of us shift, have an ability to make any wolf submit, no matter their status.’ That drew John’s attention, his head snapping across to Meg, a disbelieiving look on his face. Sam hoped his father wouldn’t be stupid enough to test the theory, but unfortunately luck wasn’t on Sam’s side, and he had to open his mouth.

‘Any wolf?’ Meg just continued to admire the room, seemingly unbothered by the fact that she had just said she could take the Pack if she chose to.

‘Sure, I could. Sam could probably make everyone in the room submit at once.’ Okay, he didn’t argue the point, he had better control of his scent than most, but the idea was not to tell them that. Kevin looked intrigued, even his father did, and several of the Pack were giving him encouraging looks.

‘Can you demonstrate?’ Could he do it in human form? He looked across to Meg, who was probably thinking the same thing, voicing her thoughts.

‘You might be able to do it in this form. Try.’ He trusted her, nodded slightly before turning to focus on the group. He wasn’t sure which one he should start with, knowing it was a bad idea to try and start with his dad or brother. Hesitantly, his eyes drifted to Jody, who gave him a reassuring smile. Slowly, conentrating on not doing it too directly, he began to shift his scent. He could tell the moment it hit the Beta, even in human form, he watched her body began to shiver slightly. Meg rose from her chair, moved to where he was standing, rested a hand on his hip lightly. Encouragement.

He increased the intensity, watched as Jody slowly slipped to her knees. It wasn’t long before the others around her did, eyes wide in a mix of both fear and trust, a combination that had Sam’s head hurting. Only when Dean finally dropped did Sam pull back, not aiming it to John, not even wanting to pose that threat. With the fog lifted, he watched the Pack blink back the haze he had sent them into, awkwardly turned to look at Kevin.

He looked impressed.

‘So, this pack that’s coming, you’re going to help us, right?’ Meg took a step forwards, her presence dominating yet not threatening, and Kevin shook off his excitement to look across at her.

‘Of course, yes!’ Good, Sam thought, they didn’t need to slaughter everyone in this Bunker to get to the weapons before the Pack came. Although, if Maddison kept staring at Meg like that, Sam was going to snarl.

‘Mom, could you show them to the showers. We’ve got clothes that should fit you.’

**

Sam and Meg waited till the entire Pack had showered, having split into male and female, before they went in together. It gained a couple of odd glances, but they needed to talk, somewhere more private than in the corridor.

‘You think they’re telling the truth?’ Meg asked, stripping down and turning the water on, stepping under the spray. Sam copied the action, wincing at the cut on his arm that Gabriel had dressed for him, looking across.

‘I think so. Besides, they seem to idle us like Gods.’ He laughed, but Meg looked serious, gesturing for him to lower his head so she could shampoo his hair. He dropped to his knees, back to her, let the hot water run over them both.

‘It might prove advantageous.’ She mused, voice stern, before he heard her sigh as she relaxed. Good, she deserved to relax, Sam would make sure she stayed safe. He rose up, turned to cup her cheek, met her worried gaze.

‘Meg, I’d never let anything hurt you. You know that.’ Her gaze met his, and she turned her cheek into the touch. He was surprised momentarily, at how intimate the gesture was, felt something odd in the pit of his stomach. Love? Of course he loved Meg. Confused, he drew his hand back, washing the soap from his hair. He had bigger issues than whatever the emotions were, like the Pack that were coming to kill them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still enjoying?

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoying? Comments and Kudos always appreciated :)


End file.
